


The Love of a Sister

by AcesOfSpade



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Bucky and Steve both went through Project Rebirth, Canon-Typical Violence, Rebecca enlisted in the war, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Rebecca Barnes missed her brother when he got himself tangled up in Project Rebirth. In a fit of longing, she passed herself off as a man and somehow got sent overseas to join the 107th.
This action would shape the next seven decades, for the entire world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, but it came from somewhere. Bucky and Steve are both super soldiers, and Rebecca has her own special role to play later.
> 
> Also, chapter one might seem pretty rushed and short because I want to get to the fun stuff.

Somehow, some way, those two scrawny idiots had enlisted in a top-secret government experiment. Rebecca Barnes wasn’t sure how it happened, but her older brother and his friend had gotten themselves drafted into the war with the Germans through some crazy experiment. She didn’t want either of them to leave her, but she knew there was no stopping Bucky Barnes _or_ Steve Rogers when they put their minds to something.

 

Rebecca spent three months with just her parents. Three long months of wanting to be closer to her brother. At the end of the third month, she had a brilliantly stupid idea that could get her arrested: she passed herself off as a man and tried to enlist. It nearly didn’t work, but the person doing her physical was a woman who sympathized with her, so she was given the all-clear for service.

 

Having taken the name Richard, Rebecca went through basic training without being caught. It wasn’t until she actually made it overseas that someone noticed she wasn’t a man.

 

By some miracle, Rebecca had been assigned to the same regiment as her brother and Steve, the 107th. Within her first few hours, she nearly revealed herself to Bucky. First though, she had to do a double-take on both Steve and Bucky, because they weren’t the scrawny little things she remembered. They were tall and beefy, a startling change.

 

The end of her first day saw a confrontation. It wasn’t any of the members of the 107th that would report her. No, it was Bucky and Steve. They cornered her and pressed her until she cracked. They both promised not to report her, because they both knew she was to stubborn to get discharged.

 

Rebecca, with the help of Steve and Bucky, kept her secret until the train mission. Something went wrong during the mission, and Rebecca took a long fall from the train.

 

Losing Rebecca was a blow to Bucky and Steve’s morale, but they went on. They were soldiers. They couldn’t get sidetracked.

 

Bucky and Steve’s last mission was a few months later. Their plane crashed into the Arctic, and they froze over in blocks of ice, not to wake for decades to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fall, Rebecca wakes up in a strange place with strange men. What's going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, this one's really short too. It seems I'm having trouble making long chapters right now. Oops.

By all means, Rebecca Barnes should’ve been dead. The fall from the train should’ve killed her when she hit the snow, but instead, she only lost her left arm. Through the painful haze, she felt someone grab her right wrist and drag her away. She blacked out quickly, so she didn’t know where she was taken until she came to a few hours later.

 

When Rebecca came to, she was strapped to a table with a tingling sensation in her left shoulder. She managed to jerk her head sideways, only to see shining metal and the sparks of a welding iron. She couldn’t feel her body, nor could she move any part of it. She couldn’t scream either. Her throat was raw and closed, meaning she must’ve been doing a lot of screaming while she was unconscious.

 

The people surrounding her all took notice when she finally awoke, one of them smirking devilishly at her.

 

“Ah, Sergeant Barnes,” he purred with a heavy German accent. “It is nice to see that you are awake. We were worried you would not wake and our efforts would be in vain.”

 

Rebecca couldn’t find her voice to respond, nor could she make a move to acknowledge him. She was scared though, her heart hammering so hard in her chest she could feel it in her ears.

 

“Do not try to speak,” the man chided. “We are not done with you quite yet, Fraulein. This is only the beginning.”

 

The man moved closer as the spark from the welding iron stopped, inspecting the shiny metal that had caught Rebecca’s attention. Without the sparks, she finally got a good look on what the man was working on. In the place of her missing arm was a very mechanical-looking one, which was unrestrained and working. On instinct, this new arm shot out and grabbed the man who had made it by the throat. She struggled to find her voice, but she managed to get a few words out:

 

“Where am I?” she rasped, letting go of the man she had in her grip.

 

“That is classified. Just know you are safe. Relatively speaking,” the man chuckled darkly. He moved closer, a needle in hand. He pierced the skin of her neck with it, injecting something to knock her out for a good, long while.

 

“Put her on ice,” he ordered the others around him. The men all began undoing her restraints, carrying her limp body to a pod-like chamber. Once she was secured, the door was closed and locked tightly, and a series of buttons were pressed that cryogenically froze Rebecca for the time being. Rebecca had no idea this was happening, as she was trapped in a sort of dreamless sleep until defrosted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rebecca loses her memories, and the super soldiers are reanimated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's longer, which is good.

The first time Rebecca was defrosted, she was still of sound mind and had all of her memories. Memories of her brother, the war, the fall. Everything. She remembered what these men had done to her, and she wasn’t pleased. She tried attacking one of them, but he simply tightened her restraints until she was physically unable to move. A sort of gag was shoved into her mouth so she wouldn’t scream, and a device was lowered over her head, and an electric charge surged through her so powerful she felt tears welling in her eyes.

 

Within moments, Rebecca Barnes was no longer. In her place was the Winter Soldier, a memory-less weapon of mass destruction. Gone was the loyal sister of the war hero known as Patriot. Gone was the optimism, the cheery disposition, everything. It was as if that person had never existed in the first place.

 

The Winter Soldier was trained to kill, and kill she did. In her first decade of service, the Winter Soldier had killed hundreds. She was to ‘shape humanity’, her handlers told her. Weed out the weak, leaving more room for the strong. Whomever HYDRA wanted dead was killed with little effort from the Soldier.

 

By 1980, nearly 40 years after the Winter Soldier began service, the world at large started to suspect one single person was behind the major assassinations of the last four decades. Government agents tried to piece together information about this alleged lone assassin, though everything they came up with was incorrect.

 

On New Year’s Eve 1999, the Winter Soldier was instructed to make her presence known. After over 50 years of service to HYDRA, it was time the public knew what they were facing. She very publicly executed three world leaders, declaring herself the Winter Soldier just as the clock struck midnight, marking the start of a new century.

 

The world lived in fear after that, keeping themselves locked away and as safe as they could. Safety, of course, was not the concern of the Winter Soldier. She could bypass any form of security with her training, and she did. She kept killing those HYDRA ordered her to, and her kill count hit the thousands quickly.

 

As the Winter Soldier rose in the public’s eye, a agency sank below it. They were called SHIELD, and they’d been one step behind HYDRA since the 1940s. Started by a brilliant woman named Margaret Carter, SHIELD’s main objective was to locate the remains of Captain America and the Patriot. A scientist in the 50s theorized they could’ve survived the crash due to their enhanced physiology, so that was SHIELD’s main goal. Their secondary goal was to stop the Winter Soldier at any costs. Of course, many SHIELD agents believed the only way to stop the Winter Soldier was by locating the fallen super soldiers. They spent decades searching the Arctic, and they finally found them in 2016, 70 years later.

 

The current director of SHIELD had been a sort of protegee to the founder, and he went to the Arctic himself with his best team to recover the bodies. Within a week, they had brought the soldiers home to America and had them defrosted.

 

The first thing Bucky Barnes did when he was functional again was swear. Loudly. Multiple times. When he finally finished swearing, Steve was functional too, and he smacked Bucky’s arm to get him to be quiet. Despite 70 years of inaction, Steve Rogers was always ready to knock some sense into his best friend.

 

The director sat Steve and Bucky down to explain to them what had happened to them in the Arctic, as well as the current state of the world. Steve felt a sick sensation settle in his stomach when he learned the world was living in constant fear of an ageless assassin by the name of the Winter Soldier. The name sent a chill down his spine.

 

Bucky, when he saw some of the grainy pictures of the Winter Soldier in her mask and carrying massive guns, felt a twisted sense of familiarity, like he knew her from somewhere. He asked the director if anyone had found out her identity, but he was told they hadn’t. There was just something about her that Bucky thought he knew, but he couldn’t put his finger on it.


End file.
